mlp_gameloftfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Archivo:MLP FiM Gameloft - Introducción - Mi Pequeño Poni La Magia de la Amistad. Vídeo Juego en Línea.
Description SUBSCRIBE/SUSCRÍBETE: https://goo.gl/zYofYc English Version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjtsp0SygVU Introducción de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic de Gameloft - Mi Pequeño Poni: La Magia de la Amistad. Vídeo Juego Social en Línea. Introduction of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic of Gameloft - MLP: FiM. Social Video Game On Line. Intro. Comenzamos el juego enfrentándonos a la malvada Nightmare Moon y sus Shadow Bolts. Unámonos a Twilight Sparkle y a Spike en esta aventura, busquemos alimentos y más ponies para que nuestra amistad nos de la victoria sobre las fuerzas del mal. Añádeme para jugar/Add me to play: https://plus.google.com/u/0/ ANNHEFrikencio 206ce83 ; 47c2f ; 821abb Partida Completa: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSa0srhvPkM Añade amigos para jugar, encuentra recetas de tótems y comparte con más jugadores en/Add friends to play, find totems and share recipes with more players: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1527570517530182 Follow me on the networks/Sígueme en las redes: Facebook (Hangouts Group/Grupo de Hangouts): https://www.facebook.com/groups/ANNHELive Twitter: https://twitter.com/ANNHELUZ Website/Página Web: https://annhe.blogspot.com Deviant Art: https://annhe.deviantart.com Google : https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108158926586804241111/108158926586804241111 Facebook (Fan Page/Página de Fans): https://www.facebook.com/ANNHErelatos Formative Channel/Canal Formativo: http://goo.gl/jntcmL Friki Channel/Canal Friki: http://goo.gl/V0nn14 Crónicas de Yutubi: https://goo.gl/zR7c5S - Vídeo realizado con fines comunicacionales y/o de entretenimiento. Video made for purposes of communication and/or entertaiment. - Idea, narración y edición por mi (ANNHE Nobrony.). Idea, gameplay and editing by me (ANNHE Nobrony.). - Todo el material usado es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Video made for purposes of communication and/or entertaiment. - "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" es propiedad de Hasbro ©. "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" is owned by Hasbro ©. - Vídeo juego desarrollado por Gameloft. Video game developed by Gameloft. My Little Pony es propiedad de Hasbro. My Little Pony is the property of Hasbro. All characters and music reserved to their appropriate owners. This video is only for entertainment. My Little Pony™ is owned by Hasbro. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic produced by Hasbro Studios Copyright © Hasbro. Channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/HasbroStudiosShorts Gameloft: https://www.gameloft.com https://www.youtube.com/user/gameloft https://plus.google.com/ Gameloft https://www.facebook.com/Gameloft https://twitter.com/gameloft Página Oficial del Juego/Official Page: https://www.facebook.com/MyLittlePonyTheGame - Musicalización/Music Composition: Daniel Ingram. Daniel Ingram http://danielingrammusic.com https://www.facebook.com/dannyimusic https://twitter.com/dannyimusic http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2114792 https://ca.linkedin.com/pub/daniel-ingram/3/916/251 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM-udCl0Z7flsjcm5TV2MmQ - ANNHE Nobrony, 2016 - Chile. - Muchas gracias por ver. Thank you very much for watching. :D "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." "Exención de Responsabilidad de Derechos de Autor Bajo la Sección 107 de la Ley de Propiedad Intelectual de 1976, el uso de todos los medios utilizados en este vídeo se ve protegido por la doctrina de uso legítimo o fair use, en tanto persigue la crítica, parodia, comentario o enseñanza del tema en cuestión. Todo el material utilizado pertenece a sus respectivos dueños." Descripción SUBSCRIBE/SUSCRÍBETE: https://goo.gl/zYofYc English Version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjtsp0SygVU Introducción de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic de Gameloft - Mi Pequeño Poni: La Magia de la Amistad. Vídeo Juego Social en Línea. Introduction of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic of Gameloft - MLP: FiM. Social Video Game On Line. Intro. Comenzamos el juego enfrentándonos a la malvada Nightmare Moon y sus Shadow Bolts. Unámonos a Twilight Sparkle y a Spike en esta aventura, busquemos alimentos y más ponies para que nuestra amistad nos de la victoria sobre las fuerzas del mal. Añádeme para jugar/Add me to play: https://plus.google.com/u/0/ ANNHEFrikencio 206ce83 ; 47c2f ; 821abb Partida Completa: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSa0srhvPkM Añade amigos para jugar, encuentra recetas de tótems y comparte con más jugadores en/Add friends to play, find totems and share recipes with more players: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1527570517530182 Follow me on the networks/Sígueme en las redes: Facebook (Hangouts Group/Grupo de Hangouts): https://www.facebook.com/groups/ANNHELive Twitter: https://twitter.com/ANNHELUZ Website/Página Web: https://annhe.blogspot.com Deviant Art: https://annhe.deviantart.com Google : https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108158926586804241111/108158926586804241111 Facebook (Fan Page/Página de Fans): https://www.facebook.com/ANNHErelatos Formative Channel/Canal Formativo: http://goo.gl/jntcmL Friki Channel/Canal Friki: http://goo.gl/V0nn14 Crónicas de Yutubi: https://goo.gl/zR7c5S - Vídeo realizado con fines comunicacionales y/o de entretenimiento. Video made for purposes of communication and/or entertaiment. - Idea, narración y edición por mi (ANNHE Nobrony.). Idea, gameplay and editing by me (ANNHE Nobrony.). - Todo el material usado es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Video made for purposes of communication and/or entertaiment. - "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" es propiedad de Hasbro ©. "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" is owned by Hasbro ©. - Vídeo juego desarrollado por Gameloft. Video game developed by Gameloft. My Little Pony es propiedad de Hasbro. My Little Pony is the property of Hasbro. All characters and music reserved to their appropriate owners. This video is only for entertainment. My Little Pony™ is owned by Hasbro. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic produced by Hasbro Studios Copyright © Hasbro. Channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/HasbroStudiosShorts Gameloft: https://www.gameloft.com https://www.youtube.com/user/gameloft https://plus.google.com/ Gameloft https://www.facebook.com/Gameloft https://twitter.com/gameloft Página Oficial del Juego/Official Page: https://www.facebook.com/MyLittlePonyTheGame - Musicalización/Music Composition: Daniel Ingram. Daniel Ingram http://danielingrammusic.com https://www.facebook.com/dannyimusic https://twitter.com/dannyimusic http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2114792 https://ca.linkedin.com/pub/daniel-ingram/3/916/251 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM-udCl0Z7flsjcm5TV2MmQ - ANNHE Nobrony, 2016 - Chile. - Muchas gracias por ver. Thank you very much for watching. :D "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." "Exención de Responsabilidad de Derechos de Autor Bajo la Sección 107 de la Ley de Propiedad Intelectual de 1976, el uso de todos los medios utilizados en este vídeo se ve protegido por la doctrina de uso legítimo o fair use, en tanto persigue la crítica, parodia, comentario o enseñanza del tema en cuestión. Todo el material utilizado pertenece a sus respectivos dueños."